Siblings of the Past
by Moonlight Eclipse
Summary: Yusuke returns to Human World after the War Of Dominance in Makai, during his stay in Makai he finds a necklece with a strange aurora. Back in Human World he is haunted with memories of a mysterious girl. What do her apperances mean?IYYYH Crossover


**Siblings Of The Past

* * *

**

**A/N & Disclaimer:**

**Dear Readers,**

**I am not the owner of the show YuYu Hakusho nor Inuyasha yes this is a crossover. I do however own the plotline. This is my first fan fiction I have ever written critics are more than welcome to point out anything that may improve my writing or the story. **

**This story came to me in a dream but unfourtuanlly I do not know how it ends I guess I'll have to leave that to my muse. I must warn you that the characters in this story may act a little OC. Yes there are pairings but I won't announce them now. **

**The story may confuse you because it is more or less a sequel of a story I have been thinking of but have never been able to write, though don't worry you don't have to read the first story to understand this one.**

**This story takes place around the time where Yusuke gets back from the war or demon tournament in Makai, and also takes place for when or if the jewel hunting group (aka Inuyasha, Kagome, etc.) defeat against Naraku.**

**I hope you enjoy this fic and I really hope I'll get to finish it.

* * *

**

**Ch.1 The Battle Is Over …But Not The War**

**_Fire burns the flesh and soul. Fatal embers attacked the village…those who occupied the village screamed from the pain, for their loved ones for their land, andtheir home…demons smiled as they cut through their skin watching them yell in pain. They attacked the angelic village that floats in the sky, they killed my mother and they killed my brother and I could not protect them… because I was not their I came too late and I only witnessed the horde of dead angels, my peoplethat laid in the ground and I then saw my mother and my brother which were hanged and burned alive. That was the last and first night I wept, that I truly cried because after that my heart turned into ice and I then vowed that I would avenge my brother, my mother and my people … even if they did abandon me, and left me for dead..._**

**A Boy about the age of 19 couvered in sweat breathed deepely as the pain and confusion in his eyes were visible**

**Not again... he thought as he got up from bed. He walked towards the bathroom to turn on the fauset to pour cool water on his face to alieve the agitated feeling his skin was causing him. He looked at the mirror and scowled, for he was feared by many and now in the privacy of his domain he shrivaled like a coward from a harmless dream, but some how no matter how he wanted to not face reality ... the truth is he was scared. **

**This girl constantly haunted his dreams with these images , and it was not only the images it was as though he felt as if he was there. **

**As though he could feel the demons the girl described in his dream ripping his flesh with their swords... the feeling of the fire burn his body, and the feeling of her words whisper onto his mind which echoed until he thought he would go mad ... true he had faced dangersmore alarming than these dreamsand he hadnever worried about being scared, but this one time he was becuase this whole thing was a mistery to him. **

**He did not know what he was facing .**

**He chuckled, and grabed his clothes,What was he thinking? He just needed a walk that's all , yes a walk...**

**A dark haired man was daring to walk the crowded streets of downtown Tokyo. He lowered his head not showing it to the sea of people, but if they saw his face you would see the expression of urgency the type of look on your face you would get when you had just woken up from a nightmare. **

**Also if you had known this black haired man you would know that this look rarely stretched upon his face, looking again at the man he had slick black hair, brown fearsome eyes and was now wearing a large trench coat since it just stopped raining a few minutes ago. **

**This young man had spirit; his name was Yusuke Urameshi, former spirit detective, and now king of Makai … **

**He walked through the streets with a knowing that he needed to get away, to walk, so he could think things through. **

**Suddenly his spirit awareness was burning, and every fiber in his body was screaming that a powerful being was residing in about the next block. **

**Ok so his powers weren't specialized in sensing auroras like Kuwabara but he could defiantly sense this type of power level.**

**He decided to follow his senses, maybe it was a jackass demon that was committing some sort of crime so he could let out all his pent up frustrations and kick his ass, although something deep down told him it wasn't a demon. **

**He then stopped abruptly noticing that the power was in some kind of abandoned building, looking around the once flooded streets of Tokyo he was just walking a few minutes ago were empty like a ghost town. **

**Strange he said to himself.**

**He opened the door cautiously, he may be known to fight without thinking but he was no fool.**

**Inside he saw a ball of light inspecting it closely he saw it was a spirit or a ghost.**

**Hello Yusuke I have been waiting for you said a cold voice, it seemed to be female. **

**The ghost then took a humanoid form.**

**She had shoulder length blue hair, pale white skin with an inhuman –like glow that most ghosts seem to have anyways, a blue dress with what looked like **

**Armour pads in each shoulder, dark brown eyes, and in her right hand she held a staff with a red jewel at the top of it. **

**Oh did I forget to mention she had wings that of an angel?**

**Who are you and what do you want, I hate to be out of the loop … on whatever it is. He said in his usual arrogant voice and with his cocky smile.**

**She smiled at his behavior. It seems you have found Kagome's necklace…you must have questions detective.**

**He's just as confident as Kagome except she didn't get his vulgar language. She chuckled yes he may prove to further amuse me …**

**Keh, damn right I do … oh and just so ya know I'm no longer a detective. **

**Answered Yusuke. She knows of the necklace maybe I can now get rid of the stupid thing once and for all, but first he had to know who is she, who the hell is Kagome, and why the hell do I have these dreams.**

**The Angel smiled,****Detective or not you are linked to the girl in your dreams because you are both … related.

* * *

**

**(A/N: yes this is a cliffhanger I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please Review if there is not at least 5 I won't upload the next chapter, and also if you have questions you can also review to ask me about it ... i like constructive critisim not flames ...) **


End file.
